


一步之遥

by ginger632



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger632/pseuds/ginger632
Relationships: 严小赖/黏黏





	一步之遥

严小赖真的不想参加什么迎新晚会表演节目，他如果想参加，自己表演弹唱轻轻松松，还准能收获一众女孩子掌声。他是对这些活动真的没兴趣，虽然现在是大二还算早，但他是只想好好学习准备考研的。

然而在校艺术团的朋友死活要拉上他去表演节目，说有个角色非他不可，软磨硬泡威逼利诱，甚至拉上了系里的辅导员来劝他。严小赖被磨得不行，再加上说是舞蹈难度不大，还能加分，他就松了口同意他们把他的名字也报上去。毕竟他从小也会些舞蹈，只要不太难，凑合一下总是可以的。

然而，到了排练室，他才知道自己被骗了，被骗得很彻底。

趁着和他一起跳的那个男生还没到，严小赖在排练室的垫子上坐下，双手抱头，试图冷静。

他今天来到艺术团这里时，拼死拼活拉他上了贼船的那个朋友根本看不到人影，一个校艺术团的小姑娘笑吟吟地拉着他给他讲解他的这个节目内容。

严小赖被姑娘的眼神看得发毛，按理说小姑娘团团脸，弯弯眉，还有两个小酒窝，看着他笑起来的样子是十分可爱的，偏偏严小赖无缘无由地觉得她的眼神别有深意，不怀好意，让他背后发毛。

五分钟后，听完姑娘的讲解，严小赖面无表情，确认姑娘不怀好意。

这个舞剧叫一步之遥，曲子是支很有名的探戈舞曲，严小赖大概知道一点儿，还有歌词讲得是一个男人被一个妩媚动人又似火焰般难以捉摸的女人玩弄，马失前蹄，情场失意的故事。

他们这个舞剧，就要表演这支曲子，剧情基本就按照歌词走，他就是那个遇到美人，为美人倾倒一切却注定无法得到美人的失意男人。

问题是，美人是个男人。

严小赖:？？？

据说另一位男主角本身就是跳舞的，会跳探戈，艺术团的姑娘笑得意味深长，让他不要担心，对方是个舞蹈大神，可以带飞他。

可是学校里练舞蹈的人那么多，为什么非要搞得好像没人了一样千里迢迢跑到他们作曲系找人跳舞？

况且好好一个舞蹈为什么非要让两个男人来跳，好好跳男女搭对的不好吗？让他去表演追求男人，他也太难了吧。严小赖脸垮了下来。

艺术团小姑娘一定不会告诉他。答案是，他和另一位主角长得好看，当年大一军训的时候二位颜值就在灰头土脸的新生里一骑绝尘，全校喜欢他们的男生女生很多，重点是他们俩的cp粉数量不可小觑。

如果严小赖知道了的话，一定会冷哼一声表示不屑。只懂看脸的人。肤浅。

可能学艺术的孩子思想都很大胆，竟然会准备这样一个节目，虽然他们欲盖弥彰地准备了好多对伴舞和他俩一起跳，但严小赖认为这都不过是为了过审而已。哦对，伴舞们都是男生和女生搭，只有主角，是男生和男生。

严小赖冷静了半天，实在是冷静不下来，还是决定趁艺术团小姑娘不在排练室趁机溜。

没溜成。

因为另一个主角来了。

严小赖还没溜出大门，就迎面装上另一个人。来人比他矮了一点，可因为严小赖抱着背包低着头姿态低调，两人碰巧额头撞到了一起。

咚地一声，严小赖疼得一咧嘴。祸不单行，这叫什么事啊，有人来了，跑不成了。

对方似乎也被撞疼了，轻哼了一声。严小赖下意识忙不迭地想道歉说对不起，结果还没开口就愣住了。

可能是因为对方身上香香的飘着一股奶味儿，可能是因为对方那声痛呼轻轻软软的，也可能是因为对方撞疼了轻轻皱眉的表情过于我见犹怜，总之严小赖瞬间大脑清空，所有心不甘情不愿所有不爽不快都烟消云散。

脑子里只剩下一段超出音量上限的文盲嚎叫。

啊！！！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

“对不起啊。”对方揉着额头，先出声道歉。看来是真的撞疼了，他额头一角眼见着红了起来，眼睛也水蒙蒙地，疼出了生理性泪水。

严小赖一个激灵回过神来，“是我不好，跑的太快没看路，撞疼你了吧，真是对不起。”

“没事。你就是严小赖吧？久仰大名，我是舞蹈系的，叫我黏黏就好。接下来这段日子请多关照。”黏黏放下按揉额头的手，生理泪水还未褪去的眼睛水灵灵的，带着笑意，白白嫩嫩的手伸过来，是个要握手致意的姿势。

严小赖一碰到黏黏的手就感觉自己人都要化掉了。黏黏手软软的，手指又很修长细嫩，指尖泛着粉，当真是好看又好握。

一定也很好亲。这句话从他脑子里冒出来。

一时间他连话都说不好了，磕磕巴巴地回黏黏，“你，你好，那个，我不太会跳舞，也请多关照。”

黏黏就笑起来，酒窝比那个艺术团小姑娘的甜多了。连嘴唇形状都十分甜蜜，看上去柔软好亲。

“没问题，”他说，连空气里都弥漫开奶香，糯糯的嗓音也带着奶味，笑声轻轻的，“你怎么看起来好像有点紧张啊。”

这话又提醒了小赖。他感觉更加不好了。原本知道要跟男生跳舞，他觉得自己的直男之魂遭到了冲击，然而见到黏黏之后，他没做挣扎便正视了现实----他根本就没有什么劳什子直男之魂。

眼下的情况就是他要扮演一个拜倒在美人裙下追求爱情的男人，他不用演，他就是。能和美人贴身热舞，日日排练，这应该算美梦得偿了，严小赖小时候就常常幻想能和小龙女，或者周芷若也可以，一起练武。现在么，练舞也很好。

很好，很甜，很梦幻，但要克制不能忘形，这注定是一种煎熬。

他决定转移煎熬，分享痛苦:“你知道咱们要表演什么了吗？”

“知道呀，探戈，一步之遥嘛，这支舞我是会的，我带你嘛，只不过我得想想怎么改。”黏黏不以为意。

“不用改，按他们的意思，你跳女步。”严小赖严肃地回答。

黏黏:？？？

黏黏不是什么都不明白的严小赖。虽然有些出乎预料，他立刻就想通了这里头的弯弯绕绕。分明就是他俩的cp粉费尽心思想看真人表演罢了。他甚至能想象出来到时台下一众女生尖叫“是真的”。

但黏黏也有些不开心，跳舞当然可以，为了舞台，反串都不是问题。但要他跳女步，分明把他当做花来看了！他凭什么要配合演出作花被她们消费？

可是节目已定，他必须作花。

于是黏黏肉眼可见地焉儿了下来，嘴角下撇，嘴唇撅起来，和严小赖步调一致地开始不高兴。

再怎么抗拒，台还是要上的。

于是黏黏开始带着严小赖练舞。

“对，手抬高，”黏黏给严小赖演示完男步，开始带着他一起跳，一只手搭在严小赖肩上，另一只手被攥在严小赖手里。

黏黏是真的有些情绪不高，探戈舞步两人身体贴得极近，黏黏个子比严小赖矮一些，跳得又是女步，此刻几乎就是软在严小赖怀里一样，脑袋挨得离严小赖极近，嘴唇擦着严小赖脖颈，懒懒地指导着严小赖的动作。

“膝盖放松，别那么僵硬。”黏黏清浅的气息呼在严小赖脖子上，严小赖感觉身体都要不是自己的了，从脖子开始向下，一束电流穿过身体，而血气上涌到耳朵。

刚开始的几天严小赖就这么半身不遂地跟着黏黏练舞。

当两个人动作走位都记住之后，黏黏开始针对严小赖的表演提出建议。

虽然黏黏也不情不愿，甚至打定主意要冷脸上台，但出于舞者对舞台的尊重与热爱，他不能忍受自己的舞台不完美。

严小赖现在能完整地跳下来整支舞，但表演情绪不对，表情太僵，太木，没法把自己带入到表演里去。

于是黏黏在休息时，打开视频，给严小赖放这支舞几种不同风格的诠释。

“你觉得，咱们这支舞是在表现什么呢？”黏黏慢吞吞拧开瓶装水，吞下了一口水，吞得有点猛，一滴水从唇角流下，流到脖子里和汗水混在一起落进衣领里。黏黏似无所觉，只是伸手擦了擦汗湿的额角，将几缕湿透的碎发捋到了耳后。

严小赖看着黏黏的动作，有点渴。他咽了口口水，慢了几秒才照抄他以为的标准答案回答，“就是一个男人对一个美人一见倾心，热烈追求，但失败的故事呗。我就是要演个痴汉。”

黏黏不赞同地摇了摇头。他伸手暂停视频播放，抬眼看向严小赖。

“我们看了这几个版本，具体的编排表现都有所不同。比如现在看的这个，就明显不是你口中单方面追逐又失败的独角戏，双方从一开始就在互相试探，充满热情但也保持警惕地相互挑逗，谁都不肯先一步落败，情与欲始终暗潮涌动，并不是什么痴汉苦追爱情无望的苦情戏。”

黏黏很少严肃地说什么长篇大论，因而认真起来的样子，令严小赖感到很新鲜，又更加被吸引。更何况黏黏看着严小赖的眼神，那么平静，又蕴含着一种严小赖说不出的力量感，或许这就是底气吧，认真的男人真的很吸引人。严小赖看着黏黏，虽然知道直勾勾盯着人不礼貌，但还是有点不想移开目光。

“我知道艺术团是想让我们表演什么，不过是一群磕cp的女孩子想看我被你追求罢了。”黏黏说到这个，像是提到了什么糟心事，面颊鼓起来。

而严小赖一头雾水，磕cp是什么？想看他追求黏黏又是什么情况？在这之前他根本都不认识黏黏，怎么会有人就替他出柜想让他追黏黏？

黏黏好像没看到严小赖摸不着头脑的表情，又或者看到了也不想解释，他把瓶装水往地上重重一放，调出音乐播放器，开始播放他们要跳的那个版本的一步之遥。

是手风琴与小提琴版本的，之前黏黏也给严小赖放过小提琴独奏版本的，相比小提琴版本的失望落寞，手风琴和小提琴版本就热烈许多。

严小赖听着，明白黏黏是要他去体会，便也认真感受，然而他语言表达能力并不好，语言又限制思维，他有心想说得好听一些，但想了半天也只能实话实话，“我觉得就是今朝有酒今朝醉，一场没有结局的爱恋，遇上了，心动了，就去追了，管它最后能不能追到手。”

黏黏眼睛弯起来，“你看着有些呆呆的，其实很有悟性的嘛。咱们这个版本，你就按这个理解去表演就没有问题。”

那你呢？严小赖歪了歪头，用眼神询问。

黏黏回他，“放纵随心就可以，只不过我才不要遂了那些腐女的心愿，才不会去做什么甘愿任人肖想追求的花。我反正一定会冷着脸表演的。你别被我吓到就好。”

严小赖疑惑，“你冷脸疏远，那不还是我单方面的苦情戏吗？”

“没有，我只是不愿按她们的想法做一个任人摆布的花而已，你听我们用的版本，有小提琴，有手风琴，还有响板，有鼓点，本质是很激昂的，所以我们做斗志昂扬的版本，你尽管按你刚才说的表演，只不过我们之间要表演一场势均力敌的战斗，你尽力追，我也不会束手就擒罢了，或许会有一方占据下风，但那个人一定不是我。”黏黏耸了下肩。

我才是瓜，她们根本什么都不懂！黏黏暗暗腹诽。

严小赖瞬间感到黏黏表达出的倔强，他感到自己好像终于进入角色了一般，瞬间也被激起了斗志。

半身不遂严小赖就这么被黏黏一番点拨开，终于可以带入情绪去表演了。

只是舞蹈里的那些对峙，挑逗，情欲，没能收束在舞曲里，曲子终了，排练室里的火花仍在。一天天，两个人都没再多讨论什么，只是在眼神中，情感的浪涛依然汹涌。

终于到了表演那天，两人都身穿黑色的裤子与衬衫。严小赖着黑色的基础款衬衫，黏黏穿白，领口和袖口缀着一圈红色刺绣，深V领口露出胸前白白的皮肤，后面还延伸出一段同色布料坠在腰后，像多了一件披风一样，随着黏黏走动而抚动。

两个人站上舞台，台下立刻响起女生们的尖叫。

其他明艳动人的女伴舞们都被无视。

听见尖叫，严小赖看到黏黏不屑地勾动嘴角笑了一下。然后他纤长优美的脖颈微扬，对着严小赖骄傲地抬起下巴，一只手稳稳搭住下巴，胳膊架得很漂亮，另一只手搭在严小赖肩上，动作定格。

严小赖动作比较简单，就双脚分开站立，两手自然垂着，侧头垂眼看着黏黏。两人相互对视，眼神温度渐起，互不退让。

台下尖叫更上一层楼，到场老师们环顾四周，面对全场女生不停的尖叫与“是真的”诸如此类的话语声，露出不解的表情。

先是手风琴悠然响起，二人相互对视，小小地绕着圈，是在狂欢节欢乐肆意的人群中一眼锁定了对方，拨开人群，相互走近，却又隔着几人。接着乐声陡然加强，属于两个人的战争开场。二人相互试探。严小赖目标明确，眼神热烈，动作坚定，而黏黏则带着骄傲又审视的目光，与严小赖保持着距离，不肯轻易投入敌人的怀抱。

音乐逐渐变得热烈，充满激情的手风琴声中融入小提琴，像是一场来势汹汹的林火遇上了温润的小雨，水与火相融，火并不会因此熄灭，但不再枯燥危险。像是进行了一场调和，情与欲得到平衡。

严小赖进，黏黏便退，然后更加强势地反攻，将局势游刃有余地掌握在手中。他引诱着入迷的严小赖远离狂欢的人群，进入无人的巷道，像一朵玫瑰，红艳，却带着刺。他是手握刀剑的战神，在情欲场中所向披靡，收割真心。

台下的尖叫声渐渐平息，观众都屏住呼吸，被带入到这样一场表演中。他们可能不懂探戈，但美是人生来就能感受到的。

音乐越来越激烈，严小赖的眼睛也开始越来越亮，他变成一个胸有成竹，试图按照步调势均力敌地追求爱人的男人。

但在西班牙响板响起，乐声变得激烈几近失控的那一刻，在黏黏小腿缠上他的腿的那一秒，他的心跳也开始变快，快到要失控，似乎要跟着音乐一起不断地上升，攀上情欲的巅峰。

黑暗的巷道里，他拥住黏黏，两人唇齿相贴。黏黏好香，他想要把黏黏吞掉。

黏黏背靠砖墙，两人肢体纠缠，黏黏却呼吸依旧平稳。

舞台上黏黏依旧游刃有余，像小提琴的弦乐声一般高昂却稳定，他依然没有笑，睥睨着严小赖，像是即将取得胜利的将军，等着看严小赖溃不成军的好戏。

一，二，一二三。

严小赖伸出左手穿过黏黏右腿膝窝抬起黏黏右腿，另一只手越过黏黏背部握住黏黏一边的肩头，以拥抱的姿势架起黏黏。两人头挨得很近，稍微侧头就可以接吻的距离。

然后他们旋转。

一圈，两圈，然后放下。

黏黏瞥他一眼，高贵地收回扶在严小赖肩头的手，转身向远离严小赖的方向迈步。

严小赖追。即使身落下风也绝不认输。

随着舞步追上黏黏，抬手抚过黏黏面颊。

然后萨克斯悠然收尾。

二人定格在最后严小赖追过去的动作，和开始的动作相像，严小赖垂头看着黏黏，黏黏微扬着头，身体正对舞台。

但还是变了。开场是严小赖身体面向观众，黏黏更加主动地靠向严小赖的姿态，结尾黏黏昂然站在那里，严小赖侧对观众，直面黏黏，伸手轻抚黏黏面颊，是一个挽留的姿态。

他们都没有笑。

一步之遥，果然是一步之遥。黏黏说他不会输，是真的。他就是一阵风，自己使劲浑身解数也不可能抓住他。严小赖看着黏黏近在咫尺的漂亮脸孔，边喘息边想。

音乐结束之后，台下依然持续寂静了几秒，然后是一阵几可震动礼堂的掌声与欢呼声。

没有什么cp粉大喊是真的了，也没有中年老师一头雾水了，此刻他们都是一样的被美震撼，为舞台表现出的情感所感染，掌声欢呼声一波比一波声音高。

闪光灯快速地亮起又熄灭，一次又一次，将台上的二人定格。

这场舞台产生了很多影响。比如他俩原本的倾慕者几乎全军倒戈转投cp粉阵营，他俩的cp从部分腐女圈地自萌偷偷磕的“小众爱好”，变成了全校皆知的“官配”，比如严小赖因为这个舞台拿到了超过自己预料的加分，只要大三继续保持成绩保研就很稳了，再比如严小赖从此也被拉进了舞团，成了一名业余舞者。

最大的影响，大概就是，他们的cp粉们每天喊的szd真的成了真。

那支舞里严小赖留不住黏黏，但现实里可以。

只是黏黏依然有些不高兴，他一开始不想配合就是因为感觉被人当成了花，这让他感觉自己在等待被人采撷，他讨厌失去主动权的感觉。于是舞台上他拼命展示自己的力量，争夺主动权，并取得最后的胜利。但实际是，他就像一朵玫瑰，用力地伸出自己那三根细细的刺，试图让人感到害怕，好不被觊觎他柔软美好的花瓣，只是三根刺没有他预想的那般能够威吓人-----他还是被严小赖摘得了。

他还真就是花。

是严小赖香香软软的好亲好抱的，唯一的玫瑰花。


End file.
